Living As Opposites
by ShadetheHedgehog1413
Summary: Luna the wolf switches bodies with Shadow, turning into their worst nightmares of being opposite genders. So with the help of Luna's sister, Arctic and Shadows friend Scourge, they just might undo this crazy mess and find out just who was behind it all.
1. Luna's Morning

Luna POV

"You have a choice Luna, you can take the rings and get your body back and we keep this hedgehog for testing. Or, you can stay in those forms forever since you wont win back these rings." The mammoth known as Mogul said. I looked towards Shadow as his eyes, that were once mine, glowed emerald green with a gem on his forehead, under Moguls control.

Looking around, I saw I didnt have a lot of options left now. Arctic was knocked out on top of Scourge, obviously in need of medical assistance very soon as blood was slowly streaming down their heads.  
"Mogul...I admit your offer is tempting. I thought it was what I wanted ever since this body swap happened. But...Im not going to lose Shadow, because him being alive is with me is what I want now." I said, getting in a fighting stance.  
"Your a real sap for love, just like those Freedom Fighters." Mogul said, hand glowing green with ultimate power even I couldnt surpass.

Okay, by now your all probably confused right? I mean, wondering who I am, who Arctic is and why im stuck in my boyfriends body? Well first off, we didnt exactly start off as that, because we didnt even know each other until this whole crazy switch started. So lets start at the beginning and show you how it all led to this.

Normal POV

Now everything seemed normal on this Monday morning, the sun shined in the cloudless sky, creating a peaceful day for all the mobians, robians and other wild creatures on Mobius.  
Even Luna the wolf thought so herself while opening her eyes, but got the shining sun right into her eyes and groaned. She waited for the wings to reflectively cover her eyes, except they never came.  
'What in the hell is wrong with these things?' Luna thought, trying to manually raise the wings, but all that happened was some hedgehog back spines raised up in defense, making her become confused.

She got off the rough bed, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the light that lit up the room, instantly knowing something was totally wrong with this picture. Instead of having hot pink walls, decorated with posters, flame symbols painted in black, not to mention black, shag carpeting, the room had grey walls that were decorated with racks of guns, GUN symbols and had a hard wood floor.

Luna wondered around some more, her eyes scanning the new surroundings. The floor was bare except for a small box of ammo for the weapons, a dresser against on wall, and a bed that just had a black blanket, grey sheets, and a simple, white pillow.  
'There is only one person I can think of that can mess with me like this, and still live afterwards.' the wolf thought, walking off to find her sister but stopped upon a broken piece of glass.

Carefully picking up the piece, the once female mobian had no words at this new appearance. Apparently, her wolf form disappeared into that of a hedgehogs form, a male hedgehogs form.  
It was midnight black with up turned quills, two going down, but all striped with a red streak, along with the arms, legs and some plastered on the corners of the hedgehogs eyes. Other details included blood red eyes to match the streaks, a small tuft of white chest fur, along with a nice tan muzzle and ears.  
"Okay, starting to think this isnt a joke anymore." Luna muttered, noting the dark, masculine voice that sounding quite serious, almost goth or emo but not as much.

None the less, Luna got dressed in a leather jacket, red shirt with black, spiked symbol on the front, torn jeans, all finished with limiters on the wrists and hover skates covering her feet.  
Walking down the stairs quietly, unsure if there were anymore people in this house, not really wanting to find out, the female trapped in the hedgehogs body ran for the door but was stopped by a white bat.

"My, my Shadow, running off without me? You should know by now that nothing gets past a bat like me." She said, smirking flirtaciously while I tried not to throw up at this, instead trying to get past her. "Hope ya dont have any plans, cause in case you forgot, which is likely, we have a GUN mission. Ya know, getting the Chaos Emerald from the Special Zone?" the bat, Rouge, said as Luna groaned in defeat.  
"Fine." She said, walking out with her, keeping an eye out for her body, but there wasnt any sign of a black and pink wolf to be found, meaning this was going to be a _long _day.


	2. Shadow's Morning

Now Shadows morning went somewhat like that, but a bit more on the hilarious side.

He woke up and looked around the dark room, not being able to make out much with those black drapes hiding the sunlight. The hedgehog yawned loudly, cracking his back before getting out of the rather soft bed before heading to the window.  
The first thing he noticed was the rather bad neighborhood. It had boarded windows, killer dogs barking in other yards, sirens in the distance, it was a wonder how the hedgehog didnt wake up last night with all the noise.

He noticed that there was something wrong, considering he lived in a better neighborhood then this, one rather suburban and peaceful. Pulling open those black and hot pink curtains, he saw the room a lot better now.  
The room was totally not his, unless he recently had hot pink walls with flame symbols painted or sketched around, along with posters of boy bands, such as Owl City, Bruno Mars and Crush 40 plastered all over.

Not only that, but the bed was hot pink as well, decorated with fluffy purple, midnight blue and dark grey pillows, and a stuffed, black and pink chao that was sitting on the edge, close to falling.  
Other details of the room was a dresser against the wall, tattered with jewelry that was glittering in the sunlight, rings and makeup, clothes thrown all over the floor that definitely belonged to a punk girl, maybe even a goth one.

'If this is Rouges idea of a joke, im not messing with her again.' Shadow thought, looking in the closet to see more girl clothes, like leather, mini jackets, skirts and high heeled boots that stopped at the thighs, even a few high tops. As the red and black hedgehog continued walking around the girls room, he was slowly beginning to realize this certainly was no joke from his batty roommate.

The proof hit him as hard as a brick wall when he looked in the mirror. All he saw was a black, mostly dark grey wolf with a short mane of spikey, pink hair, pink paws and pink tipped wings, all finished with dazzling eyes, purple on the bottom with hot pink on the top.  
His heart almost stopped, unable to find the words as to what in the hell has happened, almost yelling if not for the knocking on the door.

"Luna, would you hurry up? Hunters getting impatient, and we all know what happens when he's kept waiting." A female voice called, walking away as heels clacked off. The hedgehog snapped out of his frozen state, getting dressed while trying not to look at the womanly parts below, except it was hard to miss the thick breasts jumping up and down when trying to find some clothes.

After a good ten minutes, Shadow just put on a midnight blue shirt that had a glittery, white moon in the center, along with a black skirt accessorized with a skull belt, all finished with high heeled, black boots that were impossible to walk in.  
'Okay, all I have to do is find Rouge. If she did this, or if it was a sick GUN experiment, ill pound that place into the ground before dealing with that bat.' He thought while his strong arms gripped the railing while climbing down.

The minute his feet touched the first floor, an even stronger arm slung the wolf into a kiss. Shadow felt like throwing up as this brown wolf was kissing the body, darting his tongue in like a striking cobra, exploring the mouth thoroughly before pulling away.  
"Hope ya enjoyed that Luna, cause based on the day your in for, that was the easy part." He said, walking off to the kitchen for some beer or food.

The male was a fit wolf that had a buff chest, maybe even a six pack under that black shirt, decorated with a skull and torn sleeves, grey shorts but didnt wear any boots, just his bare, hind legs.  
Just then, those heels were clacking again as the female came down the stairs. This one was a white fox with three tails, meaning Tails wasnt the only mutant fox out there after all. Anyway, this fox had curled hair, complemented with blue tips like her tails, right now wearing a purple, torn shirt with a black, darkness symbol on the front, followed torn jeans and short, black and blue boots.

"Finally, we gotta head out soon. Im on schedule today to set up a snow storm, and since Tails is on a mission with Sonic, I need you to help me out sis." Arctic said, grabbing a cold water bottle from the fridge.  
However, Shadow didnt have time to mess around with this girls sister, he had to get his body back. Now.  
"Cant, I have things to do." He said in a deep yet feminine voice, making this girl sound pretty serious when annoyed.

"Cmon, you owe me." She said, her lavender eyes growing bigger like a puppies as she begged. Shadow, not one to fall for such a thing as cuteness, just rolled his eyes and looked to a wall.  
'While this sounds like something thats gonna waste my time, I might just be able to find my body while up in the air, or at least on a building.' He thought before turning back to the white and blue fox, nodding once as she smiled brightly.  
"Perfect!" She said, taking Shadows new, wolf paw and ran out of the house. The only downside to this little scheme was simply this. The hedgehog didnt know a thing about flying with wings, especially delicate phoenix wings that contained deadly flames, ready to fire easily.


	3. Finding the Other

Luna POV

You could only imagine the day I was having, I mean, you'd feel the same if you were in not only another persons body, living their life as best you can, but the opposite gender? If I wanted to see these, eh male parts, id wait for Hunter to pin me down and use me, if ya get what I mean.

Anyways, my red ruby eyes swished from left to right, keeping a close eye for any glimpse of a grey and pink wolf running wild, but saw no sign of my body anywhere. And im certainly not gonna find it by walking around with this bat, who has no idea of what happened.  
"Look Rouge, I got things to do so I gotta go." I said, earning a heavy sigh from the bat as she landed, placing hands on her hips as her eyes narrowed.  
"Whats your problem with me, huh? Ever since we got rid of Mephiles in Soleanna, you barely talk to me anymore. What'd I do?" Rouge snapped while I didnt really know how to respond.  
"I dont have a problem with you, its just that...somethings happened that I dont want to talk about right now." I said, crossing my arms while looking to the ground, but the bat brought my eyes back to her aqua ones.

"Im your partner Shadow, whatever is going on in your life, I want to know so I can help. I just...I just want to be close to you, and everytime I feel like were getting closer, you shut me out the next day." She said, stepping back while looking to the ground now. Thats when I understood just what she was mad about, Rouge had feelings for this Shadow character, and he probably didnt even notice.  
"I-I mean, are you afraid of getting close to me because of Maria's death?" She asked, making me even more confused, but I tossed it aside with a shake of my head, turning back to her, noticing the tiny beads of tears forming in her eyes.  
"No...I just...cant be around people right now. But...why dont you go visit the echidna? He seems to fancy you." I said, remembering my friend Knuckles the echidna, who I worked with a few times in the past.

And the one thing I certainly noticed about him was how he turned beet red all over at the site of a bat, most likely this one. Rouge sighed heavily, looking at her white heels before back up at my eyes.  
"Alright. Go on and do what ya have to, ill cover for you at work." She said, getting that sassy smile back before she flew off, leaving me to my affairs. With a swift move, I skated off towards my home town, easy to find by following the sound of sirens and gunshots.

Once I got there, I could very well find my body from street level, so I climbed up a tall building for a better view, and hopefully this wouldnt take long.  
'I just pray he or she hasnt done anything in my body, or worse, my body hasnt been destroyed.' I thought, starting my tall climb up the side of a building.

Shadow POV

That crazy white fox was trying to lift me off the roof of the house, except her small, skinny form was too light to lift my new wolf body, though that didnt stop her from trying.  
"Cmon sis, flap those wings before I break my back!" the fox, Arctic said through her grit fangs, twirling those three tails faster and harder.

"Ill do it when im ready." I said, crossing my arms as she groaned in defeat, putting me down steadily. "Now, answer me this. Did anything happen last night, night before?" I asked, trying to find out just what happened, even the slightest info could help me out right now.  
"I dont know, you just went out last saturday night, texting me that you were at the Casino Park with a friend, probably getting your mind off what um...Hunter did." Arctic said, but that pause made me feel quite suspicious about that guys behavior.

"Then what?" I asked.  
"That I really dont know, you didnt come home Sunday morning, so I figured you spent the night in a hotel there, and then this morning I saw you stagger in and fall asleep. Simple as that." Arctic said.

"Nothing else?" I asked, just to be sure.  
"Nothing. Why? Did something happen?" She asked. I considered telling her, if not for the fact that she might not believe me, my beat me and think im some kind of sick perv, maybe even faint that I was a guy in her sisters body. So I kept my mouth shut.

"No. I just...got hungover and couldnt remember a lot. Thats all." I said. Suddenly, she flew high up and came down, getting me off the roof as I growled.  
"Flap those wings sis!" the fox said, giggling while I tried my best to stay up and steady, but these blasted wings refused to listen to me. It was like the wings had a conscious, able to tell that their original master or spirit was not present.  
"Now, I just need a few clouds rounded up to get the snow to start falling. Those clouds over there should do it." She said, pointing over to some clouds near the tall buildings, then reciting some chant as her hands now glowed ice blue.

Rolling my purple and pink eyes, I shakingly made my way to the clouds, but they flew away like scared rabbits to a predator, making me groan.  
"God, id rather be Rouge right now." I muttered, flying after the evasive, puffy things. That was until something peculular caught my attention.

I saw something climbing the side of the business building, groaning loudly whenever it slipped. The thing that really got me was that the figure climbing that building, was a red and black hedgehog wearing my clothes.  
"My body!" I yelled, diving down but a gust of wind threw me off, making me hit a tree instead. I rubbed the bump on my head, shaking the pine needles out of my quills while cursing things that children shouldnt hear or read.

When I finally regained vision, the body was gone, like it was all an illusion.  
"Damn it! The damn thing was right there!" I snarled before diving around, landing on top of that building, looking on all sides for the body of the ultimate life form, except it was gone.  
Sighing in defeat, I sucked it right back in as a bright flash appeared before me. It was my black and red, hedgehog body, glaring evilly at me.  
"You!" We both yelled. Next thing that happened was my body tackled me to the ground, snarling as our fight began.


	4. Arctic Joins the Fun

Normal POV

Rolling across the top of the roof with his own body, Shadow finally stopped on top before rolling right off the ledge. In a swift move, he pinned down the arms of his own body strongly, not daring to give the intruder a chance to escape. But Luna snarled in Shadows body.  
"I want my body back, you bloody pervert!" She yelled, swinging her legs up to kick him off before getting back on her feet.

"Oh please, why would I ever want your body? First off, I dont even know you, second, why would I even want yours? My own roommate dresses in ways where I can almost always see her breasts." He growled, dashing at her but blushing at what he said. But its not like he was wrong.

"Yeah, had to figure that out the hard way. Just like I had to when waking up to see your-(shudder) male parts." Luna growled and punched Shadow square in the face, not caring much how her body would look after. The once wolf mobian just wanted it back in once piece. "Now, you have ten seconds to tell me what you did and reverse this, and maybe, just maybe, ill let you keep an arm and one eye." She snarled as the claws came out through the gloves, her red eyes showing real fire in them.

Up in the skies, the white and blue female saw the brawl from where she was, instantly forgetting about the storm as her sister was getting beat up by some jerk.  
'I gotta stop him, my sis already goes through enough hell with Hunter.' She thought, performing what looked like a screw kick, but her tails spun out, hitting the hedgehog right in the face as Shadow got up in his new, wolf body.

Luna groaned while getting to her feet, seeing the attacker was her own sister. Seeing a similar fire in those lavender eyes, Arctic snarled and pulled out the katana, hidden in a sheath attached to her belt.  
"Leave her alone!" Arctic warned, holding the sword out in a warning.

The other female here wondered for a minute just how she could explain this. As much as she didnt want people knowing about this humiliating and strange experiment, right now Luna didnt have much a choice.  
"Arc, you gotta listen to me! Im Luna, and theres an imposter in my body!" Luna tried, but the male voice and male body made it quite hard to convince her.

"Yeah right, and im really Amy Rose." She said quite sarcastically, but still looked serious. "If your really my sister, then tell me something only she would know." Arctic bargained, standing a good distance away from both of them.  
There was a lot that Luna knew about her sister. Like how she killed her own father, who really killed both the girls mother, even the origin of those evil, twisted black marks on her paws, coming from Arctics great ancestor.  
'Lets see, how can I convince Arctic Fritz the Nightfox that its me?' She thought, but in the next second face palmed herself. 'Oh duh.'

"Your middle name is Fritz." Luna said, earning a gasp of humiliation and surprise while a deep, beet red blush masked her face.  
"Holy hell Luna, it is you!" Arctic exclaimed, dropping the sword before looking to her sisters body. "Then that leaves one question. Who in the bloody hell are you?!" Arctic snarled, so angered she looked like she had rabies.

"Look, im Shadow the hedgehog. And you have to believe that im not behind this whole damn thing." He said, but Luna just rolled the ruby red eyes he once possessed.  
"Oh yeah? Really? Then whose behind it, huh?" Luna asked, placing the hands on her hips for a second, but instantly stopped when seeing just how ridiculous it looked.

"I dont know, but lets just talk about this before ripping each other to shreds. Not just because its getting us nowhere, but because id like my body in once peace." Shadow said, making both girls roll their eyes this time. Arctic jumped up and twirled her three tails just like Tails would, knowing just where to go.  
"Alright, we'll go back home and talk about this." Arctic suggested but Luna's eyes widened.  
"No!" She growled instantly, while Arctic looked unfazed, since she knew the reason, Shadow looked confused about it.

"Were not telling Hunter any of this. If he knows he'll either screw me or Shadow, maybe even both!" Luna snarled with a shiver at just how that would look. Arctic shrugged and just picked up the black and red hedgehog that Luna now had control of.  
"Fine, we'll just go to his house." Arctic said as Shadow walked to the ledge, jumping off while the other girls followed.

All three of them were pretty quiet on the way back, not saying a lot to each other. Luna couldnt, she didnt feel like talking about this whole twisted situation now, knowing this whole thing would bring nothing but stress.  
The white fox had no idea what to say really. Her sister was in this male hedgehogs body, while he was in his sisters body, making it seem just so...weird. Shadow didnt, not because he didnt know what to say or anything, but because he was deep in thought.

It was mostly about the wolf and her sudden outrage of telling her 'boyfriend' what happened. Then again, he wouldnt tell Rouge what happened either, knowing that he'd never heard the end of it, from not just her but from everyone she told.  
'God, she better not hear about this, faker will never shut up about it either. Besides that, what exactly does this female have to fear about this guy? He didnt look so tough to me.' He thought. Then remembered what he said this morning.

'_Hope ya enjoyed that Luna, cause based on the day your in for, that was the easy part.' _The wolfs voice echoed in his mind. The way he said it made it sound like one of those abusing relationships where the guy hurts the girl, even rapes her, and she still stays in it. But why?

His thoughts were cut off when seeing the familiar house in his own neighborhood. It was all silent, unlike the one he woke up in this morning, and thankfully no one around to get suspicious.  
After snatching some keys from Luna, Shadow opened the door to find it empty, sighing in relief.  
"Good, Rouge is still on that mission." He said, walking in as the two girls followed.

Arctic looked around the modern house with some classy furniture before finding a pen and paper on a glass, coffee table.  
"Perfect." She said, taking both before returning to the arguing two in the kitchen. "Jesus, I leave you two alone for five seconds." She said jokingly before sitting at a bar stool, scribbling some things down.

"Okay, so Luna disappeared on Saturday night im assuming. Then went missing for a whole day before mysteriously ending up in her bed this morning. Or in this case, you ended up in her bed." Arctic said, pointing to the form Shadow was in. "So, what happened to you on Saturday?" She asked.  
"Not a lot, me and Rouge were just called on a GUN mission to retrieve a chaos emerald from the special zone. Second I try to grab it within Feist's stupid time limit, and next thing that happens is im knocked out." Shadow explained, making Arctic curious.

"Strange. Do you think Rouge couldve done this to you? Another accomplice?" Arctic asked, making sure she got every bit of info.  
"No, Rouge is one of my close friends, she would have nothing to gain by stabbing me in the back." Shadow said. He was then reminded of Rouge saying that if the world turned its back on him, she would always remain by his side. Always.  
"I guess. So if she's out, what enemies would have reason to do this?" Luna asked.

Arctic tapped the pen against her furry muzzle before her eyes buzzed with ideas, leading her to scribble some more on the paper before looking back.  
"Right now, I can think of many people. Mephiles, because he killed our mother before, even trying to kill us for power. Finitevus for the same reasons, except he kinda wants to kill me for some reasons I dont wanna talk about. And lastly, Mogul could be doing this for power, shocker." Arctic said in a bored tone.

"Seems simple enough, those three go down and we get our bodies back." Luna said but Arctic shook her head.  
"Its not as simple. If the were really involved in something like this, they're obviously protected or know you two will be coming for them." Arctic said, going over to a desk and hacked her way into a computer, not needing a password or anything, getting right to work.

Within minutes, she pulled up a picture of Mogul, Finitevus and Mephiles, along with a map that had three red dots around it.  
"Alright, its gonna be tricky getting to them but I think we can make it work. Except they are way to far right now, and going by foot would take too long." Arctic said, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Not to worry, I got just the thing. Well actually, someone else does." Shadow said, making both girls sweat drop. Especially the fox for some reason while her tails frizzed, already telling that this wouldnt be so much fun.


	5. Scourge joins in

Normal POV

Chaos Controlling to Emerald Coast which had no snow around unlike their town, Luna hover skated around with Shadow in her arms as the hedgehog trapped in the females body groaned.  
'At least we wont have to do this again. But really, if faker knew about this, ugh, my god id never hear the end of it.' Shadow thought, but thankfully no one but the fox and winged hedgehog trapped in Shadows body knew what had happened. And soon another would too.

"Aw, look how cute they look!" A girl said as Luna skated by in Shadows form, making it look like the hedgehog was skating with his girlfriend while Arctic was flying above, her tails spinning like a helicopter propeller.  
"Never thought id see the day he dates someone." A male said, making Shadow groan and rub his head.

"Shut up, I dont like this either. If any of my friends from the wolf pack saw this, id be humiliated for being with a commoner. Except you'd be the one getting the beating." Luna said, smirking and dashing towards the beach of Emerald Coast. A lot of mobians and even robians were having fun at the beach on the warm sunny day. People were playing a game of volleyball a bit away, getting tans, grilling food or having a picnic, swimming, you name it.

"So genius, your sure your friends here?" Luna asked, putting Shadow down to his feet as he tried to stay balanced with his heels.  
"Yes. He's always here with his van." Shadow said, scoping out the area for said van. "Its a black one with two bed rooms, a small dining area and everything we need." Shadow said, but didnt see his friend anywhere from where he was standing.  
"So were gonna live in a long van that if, those idiots who turned us come after us, we'll be easy to catch." Luna said, tapping her rocket shoe in annoyance.

"His van isnt that wide. Sure it has two bedrooms, but its still short enough to be a van that packs a lot of speed like him. Just trust me on this, I trusted your sister." Shadow said, hoping down onto the beach and walked along with Luna and Arctic close behind.  
People wolf whistled at Shadows new body and Arctics alike, but a single glare from the male trapped in the winged body shut them up. "Yeah, that happens all the time when im here." Luna said, continuing to follow in the search.

A while away on the beach, one hedgehog was coming out of his black van that had green writing on both sides that said, 'Scourge wuz here' for some reason. None the less, the hedgehog flopped down in a lounge chair, soaking up the summer rays on his peach stomach while watching some girls play volleyball.

He was a green hedgehog with twin scars on his chest, red shades that hid his ice blue eyes, basically the opposite of sonic in colors as he was attitude. But instead of his black jacket with flames, he wore a white plaid jacket with it open, showing his scarred chest with black shorts, smirking at the girls with his fangs glistening in the sunlight.  
"Ah yeah, this is the life ive been missing. Wasting all my time on that dead planet Moebius with Fi and those dirty traitors, not to mention the zone cops on my tails, im never goin back." He said, taking a swig of beer before fully relaxing.

Anyways, Shadow found his friend relaxing in the sun and was about to greet him but remember whose body he was in and turned to Luna.  
"Since he doesnt know yet, you go talk to him." Shadow ordered, crossing his arms.  
"Aw, you afraid your friend is gonna laugh when he finds out your a man trapped in a girls body?" Luna asked, a sassy smirk crossing her tan muzzle. "I confronted my sister and told her, now you do the same or deals off." Luna said, now pouting and crossing her arms as well.  
The two glared for what seemed like forever until Shadow sighed heavily, giving in and walked over to Scourge.  
'Geez, that girl really is more annoying than Rouge.' He thought, walking over.

The hedgehog lifted his shades and his grin grew bigger.  
"Hello babe, come to hang out with the king of evil for a bit?" He asked as Shadow rolled his eyes and tried not to vomit.  
"Scourge, its me, Shadow." He said, but that just made the hedgehog laugh as if it was a joke.  
"Yeah, and im Knuckles the Echidna. But really, where was this bod on my planet?" Scourge wondered, getting up and looking over the body of the girl he hadnt seen before.  
"Dude, im serious. If it wasnt me, I wouldnt know that Fiona left you for Lightning Lynx and your falling apart inside because you loved her." Shadow said, making the hedgehog jump.

It was true, the fox had left her boyfriend for one of her own teammates of the Destructix because Lightning would have a family with her, instead of Scourge, who said a brat would kill his bachelor life. But really, he had it coming by saying that.  
"It must be you, I only told one person that. If I did to blue, he'd laugh his head off and said, its what ya get." Scourge said, rolling his eyes. "But...may I ask why, or how, you got in a girls body?" Scourge asked.  
"It wasnt by choice or anything, I woke up this morning in her body and she woke up in mine." Shadow said, gesturing to Luna who giggled and winked at him, not knowing who it was for, they both blushed a bit but shook it off. "Alright I get that, but who's the other babe over there?" Scourge asked, seeing the white and blue fox.

"Thats just her equally annoying sister, Arctic." Shadow said, but the emerald hedgehog couldnt take his eyes off her. She reminded him of Fiona, but there was something different about her he just couldnt get. "Dude, wake up!" Shadow said, clapping his hands loudly so Scourge broke out of it.  
"Whatever, what'd you come here for?" Scourge asked, sitting back and drank some more of his beer.  
"We need your van to track down Mephiles or Finitevus, we think one of them might be behind this." Shadow said as Scourge swallowed and got up.  
"I cant let ya borrow it alone, this beauty only works well when im driving. That, and its expensive for a new one if anything should happen." Scourge said, leaning against the side of his precious rv.

"Dude, this is important. If I dont get my body back, im gonna vomit every time I have to see these freakish women parts I never wanted to see naked." Shadow said but the hedgehog wasnt done.  
"I said I cant let you borrow it, but I didnt say you couldnt ride in it. So im in on this little adventure." Scourge said.  
"So were good then?" Luna said, walking over with her sister, who was looking over the hedgehog and somewhat found him annoying already.  
"On a few conditions. Since I got two bedrooms with a double bed in each, two people share. So im sharing mine with frosty over there." Scourge said, making the white fox blush and her tails frizz in both anger and annoyance.

"You've gotta be joking." Arctic stated but Scourge held his smirk.  
"No babe, I am not. This thing is like my house, meaning you live under this roof, ya live by Scourges rules." The green hedgehog stated.  
"Cmon Arc, its not like he's gonna rape you like Hunter does to me." Luna said, making Shadows eyes widen and look over.  
"He does what?" He asked, but Luna just ignored him.  
"...Fine. But you stay on your side of the bed, or I will turn you into the worlds first hedge-sicle." Arctic warned, walking into his truck followed by the others.

So now they had a team and a ride to get Mephiles, Finitevus, or whatever mystery person did this to them. Although, they had no idea a spy was on the lot had spotted them and took out a radio.  
"We've found them...at Emerald Coast, better get some men down here, boss." a male said, who turned out to be none other than Nack the weasel, bounty hunter.


	6. Hatred

The four walked into Scourges van. It had tinted windows so no one could really see well inside, had lime green, shag carpeting and black painted walls with posters of some bands here and there. Down the small hallway way was a door on the right wall, and two at the end of it, leading to separate bedrooms like he had said.  
"So yeah, this is where I live for you babes who didnt know." Scourge said, flopping in the drivers chair while Arctic sat in the passenger, looking over the cd stacks, empty beer cans and such clattered everywhere.

"Yeah, are you sure its because of Lightning that she left?" Arctic said, sitting back in the chair some more. "Or was it because this van is...so much like you?" She asked, earning a growl from the emerald hedgehog.  
"Its basically my house, and you wanna live in it, im in charge around here." Scourge said.  
"Yeah, from king of Moebius to king of a van, talk about an upgrade." The fox said sarcastically, enjoying making people mad with comments like that.

"Oh yeah, well how about I-" He started.  
"Hey! We came to get on the road and find out where either Mephiles or Finitevus is, not to watch you two bicker like a old married couple." Luna said, sitting on the counter in the small kitchen.

"Whatever, im still right." Arctic said, crossing her arms before getting up out of the smooth leather chair and over to a table with a map, a gps tracker, and many other gadgets she borrowed from Tails for this journey, or were just her basic hacker items. "Now, we havent seen Finitevus in a while, meaning he could be anywhere and I have to try what I can to track him. Mephiles however, has been making appearances in random places. Like last week, he was in Station Square, undercover. So ill have to refresh what I learned on the computer about him." Arctic said.

Carefully, she placed her blue laptop, ear-buds, USB flash drives of many colors and varieties, along with the map and gps she had.  
"So just start the car and we can-" Shadow said before there was a banging on the side of the van.  
"Anyone in there, step outside now." A man ordered as Scourge crawled over and looked through the blinds, seeing a purple weasel with some men in black uniforms, each holding a gun of different size.  
Scourge gestured to hide as they did in the rooms, away from windows in case more were looking over, but it was a good thing he had tinted windows.

"What do you want Nack?" Scourge said in his bored and careless manor.  
"Cut that act hedgehog, we just want to have a little talk with those three ya got in there. Especially the other hedgehog and wolf." Nack said, his fanged smirk crossing the white muzzle.

"I dont have anyone in here weasel, so go bother someone else." Scourge said, closing the door but was caught by his foot.  
"This is your last warning Scourge, give em to us or else your gonna be in as much trouble as they are with my boss." Nack said, his smirk turning serious. Scourge just stood motionless before kicking the weasel out and locked the door.

He started up his van and drove away from the beach, driving recklessly around Nack and his gang so they'd take a few extra minutes to get into their vans.  
"Scourge! Would you just drive out already!" Arctic yelled, digging her claws into the hallway walls to stay steady. Scourge rolled his eyes and just slammed on the speed, narrowly escaping Emerald City while Arctic was feeling sick from his driving.

"Alright, we lost them! You can stop driving like a snake!" She yelled, jumping into the passenger seat to keep steady-er.  
Wasn't doin that to shake em babe, this is how I drive all the time." He said, snickering and the fox grew seafoam green with sickness in the chair.

Finally, the madness ended once the green hedgehog parked in a meadow far on the outskirts of town, with no sign of Nack and his gang following from what they could see.  
"I think were safe for now." He muttered, getting out of the chair while Arctic was practically frozen, her tails frizzed out to the max at the craziness of his driving.  
"Your lucky you havent been caught by the cops, you know that?" Arctic said softly, trying to relax.  
"First off, the cops cant get me because I drive like this. Second, your still alive like your friends so calm down." He said, taking out some coffee and drank it as the sun was setting outside.

They all sat down at a round table the three were sure was glued or screwed into the floor since it hadn't moved. The skinny fox in the group typed away on her computer, hacking into Mephiles info and saw the recent places he was in.  
"Okay, seems like he's heading over to Station Square for a meeting with an accomplice this week. Considering were in Emerald Coast and miles away, we'll be lucky if we make it on time." Arctic said, closing her laptop and cracked her knuckles before sitting back.

"Oh we'll make it on time, I dont want to be stuck in this boys body anymore." Luna said, crossing her strong arms around her hedgehog body.  
"Like its a joy to be in your body?" Shadow said, growling.

"Listen buster, this isn't a joke! My body is a work of art and im not about to let you screw around with it!" Luna said, standing now as the green hedgehog and white, blue tipped fox just watched.  
"I dont exactly trust you in my body either, I have powers to control time and space with just one emerald." Shadow shot back but Luna rolled her red eyes.  
"Thats nothing compared to the fire and strength I possess, and I swear, if you so much as touch my body there-" She started, her eyes narrowing into a threatening death glare.

"Please, its not my dream to be stuck in some mutant bitch with wings." He said, both girls in the room gasped at that comment. In a split second, he was met with a hard slap to the face.  
"**I hate you**!" Luna yelled, running out of the van. Arctic looked up at the hedgehog trapped in her sisters body with a nasty glare.  
"She's right to hate you, considering you dont know how hard our lives are, let alone hers." Arctic said, taking her stuff and left to her room with a slam.


	7. Wondering

"Dude, normally I dont care what chicks feel, considering I dated more than one at a time in the past. But really, ya went a bit far." Scourge said, sitting back with his feet propped on the table.  
With a sigh from Shadow, he left the van and flipped his ears left and right, listening for any sounds of crying or swearing, depending on how she was feeling. There was a sudden yell and a tree being thrown just over the road and to the other side, along with many snarls.

"That was easy." He muttered, walking into the forest to see his body ripping another tree along with its long roots out of the ground, spinning it with one hand and tossing it like a spear into the distance. "Wow, you dont fool around do ya?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
"Get out!" She said, jumping back and spinning into a tree, sending it to Shadow but missed. "After what you said, im not gonna stop til your smashed!" She said, cracking her knuckles and gripped another tree for another attack.

"Look, I didnt mean to call you a bitch and all that. Normally, things and experiments that people like GUN or the Black Arms test on me dont freak me out, but this actually does. Im in the body of a girl I never met or knew existed. Especially with wings." He said, and the said wings perked up, as if proving a point. She sighed and dropped the tree back into the ground, extra hard so it looked like it never moved.  
"I guess I got a little mad...its just that this whole thing is screwy and not what I wanted.." She said, sitting on one of the trees she broke as Shadow flew up best he could and landed somewhat on the log.

"You wanted something like this?" he asked.  
"Well...at first because...ever since I became a princess and my dad put all this pressure on me...telling me all these rules and that I was in charge of millions of lives in the fire clan. And since then, ive wished I was someone else, like, live a normal life." She said, propping up her head with her hand while her elbow was on her striped leg.  
"I thought the same. When Mephiles was unleashed, he told me the world would go against me and id die sooner or later because I looked like a threat. There were times I wished I could be someone else too." He said, making her eyes soften.

"Wow...I guess we arent so different after all. But...tell me about Rouge." Luna said, crossing her arms with a sly smile.  
"What about her?" Shadow asked, not really noticing.  
"Oh come on, she said she had a thing for you. So do you...like her?" Luna asked but instantly face palmed herself mentally. 'The hell, why do I care?' She asked and shook her head to focus.  
"Sure she's a nice partner and friend, but she's not really my type. When we first met, we didnt exactly see eye to eye until she freed me with Omega." He said, remembering the days from Sonic Heroes when they're team started.

"Interesting." Luna said.  
"Now you answer my question. Why are you dating Hunter when you seem so...scared of him, like he's gonna go rabid and kill you?" Shadow asked.  
"Because...Let me show you." She said, taking his hand which made them both blush at how warm the other was. She led the hand to the side of her stomach, showing some bite marks that were quite deep but slowly healing.

"He did that to you." Shadow said, recognizing the bite marks. "But...why?" He asked.  
"I told him I didnt want to date him anymore, and he threatened me, slapped me and when I ran, he bit me." She said, tears building in her eyes. "Ever since that day, I figured for my safety and well being that I would never go against him again. And seeing that, Hunter began to...use me, like I was just a dirty whore." She said, choking up and tears rolling down the black fur and tan muzzle.

Moments ago, the dark hedgehog thought this girl would be a headache in his body, but hearing how her life was, it was like Arctic had said. She had a rough life and had no say in what she did.  
"Then...im sorry." He said softly, looking into the forest as he felt something soft nuzzling his body. It was Luna who leaned on him a bit, her head softly rubbing against his shoulder.  
'Man, never noticed how soft my fur is.' He said, kinda not wanting her to leave that spot. And she didnt because she fell asleep next to him, so he slid her into his arms and tried flying back, but he still hadnt gotten the hang of it.

He arrived back as he could hear the two left behind nagging to each other, almost not noticing the winged hedgehog coming in with the sleepy striped hedgehog that went into their room.  
"I am not eating junk food for the next few days! Eating too much of this junk will make me throw up, and with your driving, thats a road you DONT want to go down." Arctic snarled, her tails once again frizzed by the anger.

"Its my van babe, I make the rules." He said, crossing his arms.  
"Oh screw that, im living here too with my sister, meaning you have to take the ladies into account. And I wouldnt mess with the girl that could get your friends body back." Arctic warned.

The two glared at each other like Shadow and Luna did on the beach, the female once again winning this war as the male sighed deeply.  
"Fine, ill get some food thats healthy." He said in an bored tone.  
Nodding, Arctic put her stuff away in one small duffel bag before going to her room along, flopping down on a water bed.  
'God this chick is really making me mad. I mean, Fiona did that but this girl insults or teases me and doesnt care if I punch her or anything like that! Alicia and Anti Bunnie did that, but I had already cheated on them.' He thought and walked to the room.

The fox had already curled up in a small ball in the light of the moon, her tails curled to cover her face as she looked so innocent, so...rare to see something like this with the perfect lighting.  
Scourge smirked and clicked his keys, hearing the van lock and turn off the lights as he slept beside her, feeling her snuggle up to his side subconsciously.  
'Yep, she'll fall eventually.' He thought before his eyes closed behind the red shades.


	8. Arguing and Training

**Took some time to think of a new idea, so if any readers have any, i could use a few for the next chapter.**

Normal POV

The van in which Shadow was sleeping peacefully in for a few short minutes shook and he fell off it, groaning tiredly and annoyed.  
"You idiot, you were supposed to turn there!" He heard the voice of Arctic shout at the emerald hedgehog himself.  
The reason the trapped hedgehog was annoyed wasnt just because he was shook off his bed, but because he had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

It was because of these new pesky wings that refused to tuck to his sides, as if knowing its master was not around. Though it wasnt annoying just to him, but also to the one sleeping nearby. Luna had gotten so annoyed to the point where she huffed, stormed out and returned with chains, not rope since it would burn through, and wrapped them around the back and stomach before going to sleep.

While the method seemed rough, considering the chains were uncomfortable and ice cold, it worked great since the wings didnt flip up once since.

So Shadow unraveled the chains from the top of the chest to the belly button, dropping them on the ground with a metal clank.  
"I know where the hell im going, so I dont need any damn help from a woman!" Scourge insulted, right after a punch was heard. "Ow!" He groaned as the hedgehog snickered to himself.

'Those two are like oil and water. Dont mix at all.' He thought while exiting the room. Luna was at a small, round table in the kitchen, obviously glued to the floor or nailed, no way to tell.  
In the front was Scourge, one hand gripped so tightly on the wheel it was like he was strangling the thing. His other was occupied with a bottle of alcohol.  
Arctic on the other hand was leaning as far back in the passenger as she could, her claws digging into the bag while she looked almost paralyzed. Except she could still insult Scourge.

"Your driving is so reckless that im gonna get the flu at the next gas station! And im immune to any sickness!" Arctic growled, glancing for only a second to him.  
"Maybe if you werent nagging in my ears about everything, we wouldnt be having problems now would we?!" Scourge growled, looking so annoyed.

"So good to hear you two getting along." Shadow said with much sarcasm in his voice, actually making Luna giggle for a small second.  
"You stay out of this!" The fox and emerald hedgehog said in unison, their heads whipping back to him for a moment before a car horn blared.

"They've been arguing ever since this morning. Arctic thinks Scourge pulled her onto his chest, while he's saying she just crawled on him in her sleep." Luna explained before drinking some hot coffee from a mug.  
"Because she did." Scourge stated, but it just ended up with a bonk on the head from the blue tipped fox.

Sooner or later, those two put the arguing aside, driving in complete silence until they stopped at another abandoned meadow. Except it had a old, grey, rusty warehouse nearby that the once winged hedgehog seemed to know. When asked, she wouldnt say a word and just ignored the two males after a while until they walked into it.

"This place is an old weapon storage unit. It holds some survival supplies, weapons, even some of the high class spy gear. Like grappling hooks, glasses to see lasers, ya never know." Luna said, walking over to a black closet and breaking the lock off the door that revealed many guns with straps.  
"Were gonna need all this? May I remind you crazy girls that were just going after Mephiles, he's barely a threat." Scourge said.

"You obviously havent met him." Arctic said, digging through a crate of packs, each filled with dried fruit, water bottles, beef jerky and canned foods. Shadow looked around and loaded some guns while Scourge found some grappling hooks.

"Were also here for training, considering Shadow cant fly straight and to me, my wings are spooked knowing my spirit isnt there." Luna added, petting the wings as if it were a pet.  
"Great, so how long is this going to take?" Scourge asked while he crossed his arms.  
"Not like you have anything better to do, god knows you dont have a date." Arctic said, walking past him as he growled and followed.

"And the bickering continues." Luna commented, hearing the two voices arguing once again. At this point, you'd think they would never, ever in a million years get together, none the less be friends. But no one suspected Shadow and Luna would switch bodies either.


	9. Sharing Secrets

Normal POV

Out in the field, Luna was leaning against a tree in the shade, watching Arctic use her method to get Shadow flying with those new wings. It was like being in Super Form, but you had to flap your wings at the right time and pace to keep afloat. And her sisters way seemed to work nicely.

"I said flap hedgehog!" She yelled, twirling her tails to stay up, behind the hedgehog, shooting bullets nearby to keep him up. It seemed to be a successful one, seeing as thats how she got him off the ground.  
"God, I thought ninjas were supposed to be quiet, now I see what Scourge is complaining about." Shadow muttered, but the foxes ears were quite large, she got enraged.  
"What did you say?!" Arctic yelled, firing more.

Luna skated around, racing while Scourge just ran casually, but had the white fox on his mind.  
"Im telling you, the sister of yours is such a bit-" He started but Luna snarled.  
"You wanna finish that sentence boy? I lost my fire, but I got claws!" She warned, shutting him up.  
"Im not wrong, ever since we met she's been all sassy and insulting. Normally, I dont care when blue does that to me, or Fi's sarcasm either." He growled.

"Its because you keep treating her...like you treat all girls. Play with their emotions, try to get in their skirt and ending up leaving them in pain. Arctics already had her heart broken too many times, and your no exception." Luna stated. It was true, many men came into the foxes life before, all seeming nice. Then they turned into jerks, using her like a toy until she just stopped it all. Not showing interest in love anymore, even as her heart ached for a family, a baby of her own to cradle one day.  
"Not gonna happen either way, she's so annoying and insults me day and night." Scourge stated, but the thought of being with Arctic like that certainly was interesting.

"Doesnt matter, what does is getting your best friend and my body changed back. That way, you wont have to deal with my sister ever again." Luna said.  
"What about you and your boyfriend? You seem afraid of him." He said, dodging some trees and passed his van once again.  
"Its...complicated. Bottom line, im his mating toy, sex doll if you will. Im surprised he hasnt hunted me down yet." She said, skidding to a halt. "I think I got the hang of it, the only thing im not used to is the Chaos Energy." She said, but shrugged. It couldnt be that important.

Arctic somehow got Shadow trained after he was guided above some trees, getting the pine needles out of his fur and long mane of girlish hair.  
"Really, you should get this mane trimmed." He complained.  
"I dont tell you what to change about your body." Luna shot back, going in the van. "Lets get some food somewhere. I am not eating anything in that fridge, because its mostly alcohol and meat." Arctic said, sitting in the passenger.

The emerald hedgehog drives shakingly to the nearest store, filling his van up in case Nack finds them for a chase. Meanwhile, Luna bought some soda's and a journal with a lock on it, basically a diary.  
"A diary? Isnt that cliche for someone like you or that age?" Shadow asked.  
"Im using it to mark this process. Its a great scientific method that solves how males and females can understand how the other struggles. Maybe then men will understand just how hard we girls have it." "Yeah, say it a little louder and grab some attention." He said, hushing her so others wouldnt hear.  
"Why? Embarrassed Sonic will hear and blab to everyone in knothole?" Arctic said, grabbing Luna's stuff so it wouldnt seem weird or anything.

While standing at the counter and caught the emerald hedgehog looking her way, leaning against the front of the van. Her triple tails all frizzed out, no blush crossed her furry muzzle to give her away. She looked around some more to get her mind off it.  
'Okay, pull yourself together. He's annoying and a brute, but its for your family. And if I deal with him calmly, maybe something good will happen for me along the way.' She thought, quickly purchasing the items and getting inside.

At this point, the two were still nagging at each others like an old married couple, like it would take a love arrow from cupid to make those two fall in love. Though they both had different thoughts about each other today then they did the day before, so that had to mean something.  
Luna however had her own thoughts while writing in her journal, alone in her room.

*While I think being in his body is somewhat a nightmare, as it would be to some girls, I dont want this to end too soon. Luckily we havent gotten close to finding out who switched us, so maybe I can learn more about him. I mean, I already learned a little too much about his body, might as well even the odds. Though I will admit, his body is physically fit and, dare I say attractive. But like my sister, my heart has been broken by those that think my wings make me a freak, never looking in at the real me. If im lucky, this time could be different.* She wrote, closing it with the key before placing it under the mattress.

'For all I know he could be like Hunter, or I could be wrong and this could be a real love. It would help if I could get my heart to trust him, but im not even sure right now, considering we met days ago.' She thought, falling asleep in the waterbed shortly. 


	10. One down

Normal POV

The next day, around noon, the black and green van was parked outside a tall building, where Arctic claimed Mephiles was on her tracking device. It was a tall business building, glass windows going from top to bottom almost, guarded by men in suits, holding guns labeled GUN.  
"Why would Mephiles be in Station Square? I know the overlanders and mobians have made peace or whatever, but this doenst add up." Scourge said, taking out a bottle of beer from the fridge, breaking the cap off with the help of the counter.  
"Because brainiac, he's in some formal meeting. Its like a small dinner party to celebrate some invention." Arctic said, hacking into the buildings mainframe. "This is too easy. Hello, firewall anybody?" She muttered, more to herself then the others. Then a blue print of the building came up, showing the vents highlighted in red and all the levels.

"Okay so he's on the 30th floor, section M-14. With it being that high, plus the fact their are guards out there, we use the vents on the roof." the fox said, spinning in her chair to face them. Her expression made it look like the simplest thing in the world.

"And just how are we supposed to get in that room without being seen? No doubt its filled with humans, and more mobians will certainly grab attention." Shadow said, leaning against a wall where Luna was sitting in a chair, tapping the table with her claws.

"Whats this whole invention for? The name, company?" Luna asked.  
"Hard to say. They didnt give a lot of details, like the company doesnt exist. Probably in case you two were looking for him." She said, tapping away before closing it and sliding it into the lower drawer.  
"None the less, lets get up there. And fast so those idiots outside dont even see us." Luna said, dashing out in a red light, followed by Scourge in a green light, Arctic in a light blue, and Shadow in a black.

They were all on the roof in 2 seconds, not being noticed by anyone below, just as planned.  
"Alright, since we cant just barge in there, being there might be a trap, you two go in and handle a distraction." Luna said, pointing to Scourge and Arctic.  
"What?! No way will I ever work with her/him!" They yelled in unison.  
"I dont care! Just get in there and get to work!" Luna snapped, making them groan in annoyance.

Within minutes, Arctic emptied a duffel bag containing a black ninja outfit for girls, getting it from her teacher before she vanished. Along with a grappling hook, ninja stars, a katana in its sheath, and a mask to go with the ninja outfit.  
She put it on, only her lavender eyes shone out, along with some of her white fur while her cute, big, ears were showing along with three tails. 

"Good enough." She said, taking Scourge into a curved vent, attaching the grappling hook to the entrance, so as not to fall into the dark abyss below. She hated this position where Scourge was climbing down, the fox in his other arm.

"Dont go below the waist unless you wanna die." She hissed.  
"Why would I touch you anymore then I am now?" He asked, getting to a steady level, retracting the hook easily.  
"Because your a perv?" She asked, snickering and walking down a path, following the tracker.

Sooner or later, they found a room and carefully unscrewed the vent open, crawling out and under a table. Arctic unzipped her outfit, revealing a blue ruffle dress that was indigo at the chest, going to sky blue and baby blue at the hips.  
"Always have to have attention, huh?" He said with a smirk.  
"Shut up. Half of it is for the plan, the other half is because its my fave dress." She said, brushing her curled hair back with a huff, digging into the bag. Scourge looked out from the table, seeing all the humans walking around, but Mephiles stood out, sitting at a table.

"Can you see the invention anywhere?" She asked, tapping away at her Ipad.  
"Not a thing." He said, sitting back down. "But Meph is over at a table, waiting to be caught." He added.  
"Alright, I signalled them to start coming down here. Meanwhile, I have to do the distraction now." She said, leaving the table, her new indigo heels clacking on the cold marble floor.

In the vents, Luna crawled around, trying to follow the directions Arctic took to find the room, but it was a bit complicated.  
"So, how much you wanna bet that those two will be bitter enemies by the time this is all over?" Shadow asked, the wings hovering just above the floor but cramped.  
"What Scourge and my sis? Normally I dont gamble, but im going to respond with this. What are the chances those two end up together?" She asked, taking a left.

"Based on their bickering, 1 out of 10 chance." He said, following. "But...what about us?" He asked, catching her off guard.  
"W-what? I didnt know you thought of that." Luna said, hiding the blush on her tan muzzle.  
"Im just thinking out loud I suppose. I mean, its a what if thing." He said, though I could feel there was something more to it. Shaking it off and remembering what I wrote in my journal, I had to play it cool and wait.  
"Oh, then maybe...50/50." She said, continuing down the vent.

In the room, Arctic was in the middle of singing Heart Attack when the two black figures snuck in, seeing she certainly had grabbed the others attention. Luckily, Mephiles didnt recognize the fox, if it was Finitevus, this could be more complicated.  
"Never break a sweat for the other guys, but when it comes to you I feel paralyzed. And everytime I try to be myself, it comes out wrong like a cry for help." She sang, walking around the stage a bit but kept her eyes focused on Scourge, as if it was meant for him.

Maybe it was, because since this morning, she felt different to him. Once again, she found herself curled on his chest, but his arms were spread out, like he fell asleep. It made her think that it really was her subconscious doing this, oddly to him, someone she met days ago. None the less, she nuzzled closer, resulting in his arms wrapping around her. While she promised she wouldnt fall in love again, her heart ached for a second chance at the dating game for some reason.

Luna noticed this and could sense the love the two secretly had, they just needed a nudge. And by nudge, that meant a arrow from cupid himself. Shaking her head, the two crawled along the walls, not wanting to grab any attention from anyone. Just as Shadow was about to lunge as Mephiles right out of that chair, a blonde haired woman screamed.  
"Theres a wolf in here! Get it out!" She yelled, hiding behind what people assumed was her husband. Mephiles quickly whipped his head around, seeing Shadow and Luna behind him, both cracking their knuckles with now a sly grin.

While the humans ran out, Scourge came out, snatching a glass of wine and watched while Arctic huffed, walking off the stage and took the glass.  
"Not now!" She said, seeing some dark creatures appear around, going after both the wolf, red and black hedgehog, and after the white fox and green hedgehog.  
Arctic wrapped her tails around some, slamming them side to side, beating them into smoke while Scourge spindashed through them all. Luna scratched Mephiles chest as his lime eyes glared at her, punching her straight to the floor.

That attack resulted in Shadow tackling Mephiles to the floor, pinning him down hard as a werehog would for his mate. Which Luna, being raised by wolves her whole life, instantly noticed.  
"Your gonna tell us how you did this." Shadow growled, the claws of the phoenix winged hedgehog came out, piercing his doubles skin. The red hot heat that was building up in those claws was just a bonus.  
"Its not me who did this you simpleton, I was paid in cash for taking you delivering you, thats it." He said, but there was more to the story.

"You know something, otherwise, you wouldnt be so protected." Luna said, growling while her white fangs shone, ready to bite him if needed.  
"Fine, me and Finitevus were paid to do the hit and deliver you. Im not saying any more than that, but if you want the echidna, he's on Angel Island getting the Master Emerald. Thats it." He said in his dark voice. disappearing in some black oily gunk, gone.  
"One name off the list." Arctic said, scratching Mephiles off it.  
"So he and the doc are working for someone. All we gotta do is find Dr Spooky von evil and crack the answers out of him." Scourge said, smirking.

"Your gonna have to hide your van in the forest or something, we cant handle it being found." Luna said as they exited, going in the van as the guards were mysteriously gone, as if they were never there.  
"So, what was that song about?" Scourge asked, looking to the blue tipped fox.  
"I-I dont know what your talking about." She stated, blushing while she sat in the passenger again.

"I think it was babe, like all the other girls, you've fallen for the king of moebius." He said, earning a scoff from the frosted fox, but he wasnt exactly wrong on that statement.  
"So what if I have? Its gonna take a lot for me to ever date you, considering how many time men have broken my hearts." She said, crossing her arms under her thick chest, looking out the window without another word.  
As of now, Scourge and Arctic were unknowingly growing closer together, along with Shadow and Luna. But both just needed a little nudge, or kiss, to realize it.


	11. Getting Info

"How many times do I have to say no?" Arctic groaned, walking through a hall as Scourge followed. Since he knew this fox liked him, but stubbornly wasnt falling to his feet for affection or admitting it, he was trying to get her on a date. 'One date is all it takes and she'll be begging for affection. I just know it.' Scourge thought while he repeatedly asked her over and over to go on a date, but she kept shooting him down. Him, the king of Moebius that took over said planet on his own.

"Its not happening Scourge, I refuse to date anyone of, your type." Arctic asked, glancing over her shoulder, looking his body up and down before continuing walking along the van. It was hard to get any space since it was small, not like she could go to the forest either because he wouldnt stop.  
"Oh my type? Whats that supposed to mean exactly?" He asked, crossing his arms as she finally stopped in her tracks.  
"Ive dated idiots like you Scourge. The kind that think their all that, self-centered and just date me for my body. I learned from those idiotic mistakes, and im not about to make that same, pifitul mistake again." Arctic said quite coldly.

"So suddenly you think you get me. Tell you what, you go on a date with me and hate it, ill stop messing with you. But if you like it..." He said, trying to think of something, there were many options. Getting her to stop nagging about his driving, kiss him, and many more. All except doing 'it' with him, that would only prove her right.  
"You like it, your mine." He finished with a smirk as the fox scoffed.  
"What the hell do you mean, 'yours'." Arctic said with a narrow glare.

"My girl, babe, whatever you wanna refer to it as. Thats the deal." He said. Arctic sighed heavily, thinking of how this could play out. If she hated it, he would leave her alone which is what she wanted right now. Then again, if she somehow ended up liking it, the fox would become his girlfriend in a snap.  
"Fine, if it gets you off my tail." She huffed, walking off while Scourge put his little plan into thought while walking off.

Meanwhile, Luna hated just sitting around and doing nothing. So, while Scourge was messing with Arctic, the female in a hedgehogs body snuck off to the emerald hedgehogs room to grab his warp ring.  
For most mobians, this thing wouldnt work because as Scourge said before, it wasnt exactly 'user-friendly' to anyone but Scourge or Fiona. Except Luna had her own tactics on getting things to run her way.

Before you knew it, Luna was on Angel Island, where her comrade Knuckles the Echidna resided with Rouge, who had recently started dating him. The two worked together on occasion like he did with Sonic, but the wolf was a more serious, less-cocky ally.  
Now that she was inside Shadows body, it might be hard to convince Knuckles it was really her. Although, she might not have to since its just Finitevus, what could happen?

She snuck into the Emerald Chamber underground using the hidden passage the echidna showed her years ago, still unmoved, to find Finitevus in front of the emerald, just as planned.

"The servants at the seven chaos. Chaos is power controlled by my will, the controller exists to enslave the chaos." Finitevus said, the black electricity crackling around his hands and the emerald as he charged up.

"Ya know, its sad how you have to sneak in here to recharge. Your just as pathetic as Mogul was in all his attempts to get power." Luna said, making the echidna jump and glare at the intruder.

"Well, well. It was only a matter of time before one of you came after my tail next. But if your thinking im behind this, like you did Mephiles, your surely mistaken." Finitevus said, turning back to the biggest diamond in all of Mobius, maybe even the universe.  
"Then if your not behind it all, who is." She snarled back with a lot of venom.

"I have no reason to tell you, unless I want to die. Mephiles is probably getting his ass kicked as we speak. Sad but its not me, and it wont be." He said darkly.  
"Your all twisted. But im serious, what do I have to do to get some info?" Luna asked, not one to bargain with the enemy, but she wanted her body back for some other reasons now. Some she wouldnt say aloud, but nobody said she wouldnt think it.  
"Usually id fight with you, if only the battle wouldnt end so quickly since im more powerful. Except ill tell you this." He said, hopping down the shrine to the hedgehog.

"Go to the Casino in Robotropolis on Saturday, 8 pm. Thats all im saying." Finitevus said while walking off as Luna was confused, except she had some info, the main reason she came here.  
'Its too easy now, if not for Robotropolis being miles away, meaning it could take a day or two at most. But its worth it, not just to have my body back, but to get Shadows his as well. Maybe when this whole mess is cleared up I can handle whats been somewhat on my mind.' She thought, leaving the chaos chamber.

Back on the non-floating surface of the Great Forest below, a figure with a dark hood dashed through the tall grass and thick bushes to the van. Snickering evilly, the blue eyed villain placed a small, metal disc on Scourges van.  
"Perfect. The boss will be so pleased with me." The girl said, running off before anyone saw her. It seemed like there were more enemies in this whole scam then the group of mobians thought.


	12. Another Attack

Luna returned to the surface after she had gotten the information she needed from Finitevus. Though, she wondered about what he meant, going to Robotropolis? Was behind all of this? 'It would make a lot of sense if it was him, but if it is, why would he do that to Shadow? Rouge informed me that he worked for the doctor loyally in the past, before he got smart.' Luna thought while heading back to the van.

Inside, Arctic groaned while seeing the beautiful, bright sun set over the horizon. It lay over a clear meadow thats grains were blowing softly over the winds, the sky streaked with cherry red, tangerine orange, golden yellow and finally sandy peach.  
Soon the fox would have to go on her date with the emerald hedgehog, unsure about this whole thing. Like the deal was, if she liked it, she automatically became Scourges girlfriend in a snap, only to be replaced in the future when a hotter girl strolled on by.

'Okay, he's done that in the past, yes, but it would be unfair not to give him a chance. It beats just sitting around, hacking away just like I did in high school.' She thought while walking away from the window. Scourge started up his van when Shadow dashed in, after he had been running alone for a while, thinking about things. Mostly about the wolf, but some about what Rouge was thinking, like where her partner in GUN was. Maybe Omega would be enough for her missions, but who knew.

The wolf in the hedgehogs body just walked to her room alone, probably to write in her journal some more about the info collected, just to remember the time and place. Although, while writing it down, Luna couldnt help but feel like this was a trick. Finitevus was like Mephiles was once, tricking Shadow by saying the whole world would go against him, except the hedgehog is still alive, the world being right.  
'Guess I got some work to do.' Luna thought, taking her own red laptop to find some more info about the Robotropolis Casino, maybe find out why it was so important.

As the night came, Arctic knew the date would happen soon, she just didnt know when. The sun was already fully down as the bright, white moon was appearing with the stars above, seeming like all was right with the world.  
"Mind telling me where this date is?" Arctic muttered, resting her arm against the window, lights reflecting off her shiny, bright lavender eyes.  
"I would, but why ruin the fun?" Scourge said with a chuckle as he picked up some speed, making Arctic roll her eyes.

Suddenly, a van smashed right into Scourges, making Arctic yelp and fall onto Scourge lap. Normally, the green hedgehog would chuckle and maybe even blush at the position, if not for the damage done to his prized car.  
"What the hell?" Scourge growled, getting Arctic to her feet before dashing outside. The thing that smacked into his van was another black van like the one Nack had with his gang, but coming out was someone he didnt expect.

"Hello, your highness." Alicia, or Anti Sally said. She was still dressed in her blue and white outfit, long mane of red hair and whip strongly gripped in her right hand. Behind her was Miles and Patch the coyote.  
"I thought you idiots learned not to mess with me after a few punches to the gut." Scourge said, crossing his arms over his scarred chest.

"We did. Until our new boss gave us an offer we simply couldnt refuse. Not just because the pay was good, but it also meant putting you back in your place, and me as Queen of Moebius." Alicia said, smirking evilly.  
Arctic staggered out while she looked dizzy, followed by Shadow and Luna who saw the new intruders. While both girls were confused, Shadow easily recognized the anti freedom fighter members since last time he was on Moebius.

"Speaking of which, there our or targets." Miles said, pulling up a poster. It had a picture of both Luna and Shadow, probably taken from when the two were in the city, before they found each other.  
"Your right, and unlike Nack, were returning those experiments back to the boss for our bounty." Alicia said, making Scourges eyes narrow.  
"What bounty?" He asked.  
"Ze bounty of 70,000 rings for those lab rats." Patch said.

"Yeah, your interested now, huh Scourge? Well, even though you beat us up last time, I think we could let you join in and get a share of the money, maybe get more if we turn in the fox." Alicia said, now looking at Arctic who was in front of Luna and Shadow, her paws glowing an ice blue color.  
Like said, there were more people in this little experiment then the four mobians even thought. First Mephiles, then Finitevus, now the Suppression Squad, who next?


	13. To The Forest

Normal POV

"Think Scourge, 70,000 rings is a lot of money, and getting a cut from it would still leave you a lot. So what do you say, join us and turn these guinea pigs in." Alicia offered, smirking as Scourge thought about it. The anti chipmunk was right, a small cut alone was enough to get him a new, bigger castle then the one he had in Moebius, and maybe enough for a better crown.

Except that meant turning in Arctic to, and he just got a date with that fox, meaning it would be stupid to turn her in after all that work. Not to mention he'd have to turn in one of his friends and Arc's sister, if he did that it would only make things worse.

"No." He said, crossing his arms over his twin scarred chest.  
"Fine, have it your way, your majesty." Alicia said, sending the whip around his arm, yanking him to the ground before turning to Arctic. "You however, are not on the list. So ill give you a choice, you can run away freely, or you can fall with the rest of them." The princess said, tapping her foot while the fox thought.

She just stood there, frozen in place like a statue, the only movement being her eyes zipping to something before running away, the only sound beside Scourges groaning was her heels clacking as she ran off.  
"Arctic!" Luna yelled, not even believing what her little sister just did as the Suppression Squad laughed.  
"Some sister, huh? Maybe after we deal with you two losers and get our reward, we'll have her join us." Miles said, smirking at the three tailed fox who looked alright to him. Scourge growled loudly, grabbing the whip with his other hand to yank Alicia down.

That action alone caused the two sides to clash into battle. Luna went to work on Alicia now, pounding her into a brick wall, Shadow took Miles by his twin tails, swinging him into Patch as his sword clattered on the concrete sidewalk.  
The anti princess of Acorn growled while getting up, kicking Luna into Shadow, but Scourge jumped over them and attacked one of his ex-girlfriends.  
"So, I take it Buns is still playing the hero act, huh?" The emerald hedgehog said. He tried to kick his foot at her face, but she ducked and kicked him where it really hurt.

"For now, but she'll be back. And when she does, you'll have another enemy to worry about. Hell, ill let her deal with you personally, since you left her for dead." Alicia snarled, taking Patches sword to stab him.

Suddenly, a strong gush of water splashed the princess in the face, making her scream in shock and get all wet, her long, red mane dripping wet while she shook in the cold. The blast came from Arctic, who broke a fire hydrant but had an innocent face.  
"Whoops, did I do that?" Arctic asked, touching a clawed finger to her lips, smirking at the wet chipmunk.

"I warned you, but just like Scourge your stubborn to rules. Patch, handle this three tailed rat." she ordered as the eye patch wearing coyote did just that, charging at her with his sword, once retrieving it from the princess.  
Arctic however, jumped and performed a Screw Kick, hitting the coyote right in the face with her blue tipped tails.  
"Zat was a grave mistake." He warned. Shadow kicked Miles in the stomach while Luna went back to Alicia, punching her several times in the gut, and Arctic was hopping or flipping around, dodging all the coyotes attacks.

'Hmm, were not gonna get anywhere if we keep switching around like this, since it takes a lot to knock them out. Meaning we have to get rid of them now.' Luna thought, kicking the wet chipmunk in the face as she did a back flip, landing on her feet.  
Just then, Scourges warp ring bounced out of her new quills and onto the tarred street.  
"Oh right, I didnt give it back yet." She muttered, picking it up.

Looking through the ring, she could see all the Suppression Squad rounding up on the other three, giving her an idea. Whistling to the hedgehogs, she showed the warp ring and tossed it to Scourge.  
Shadow spin dashed straight into all three anti's, once on the floor and dizzy, Arctic wrapped her tails around them all as Scourge opened his warp ring to Moebius. Just as planned, the fox threw all three antis back into their home world, all that was heard was their screams until the ring zapped, closing the portal.

All four of them were panting now, wiping the sweat away while catching their breath.  
"Now that everythings in order, how in the hell did they find us? Even Nack couldnt track us down." Shadow said while the others were also confused as well.

"Well, hate ta tell ya this, especially you Scourge, but maybe its best if we leave the van. Just in case." Arctic said, placing her hands on her hips. Scourge was very reluctant to let go of the of the only thing he had left, besides his crown. He was about to refuse, but saw the look in Arctics lavender eyes, how they sparkled brightly or calmly, even after the brawl. It also reminded him that she was still here, just like that date.

"Fine, but that date is still happening." He said, making Arctic scoff.  
"How? Its night now." Arctic said, crossing her arms.  
"True, but thats the romantic part of the day." He said, sporting a sly smirk and wink that made Arctic groan and Luna snicker a bit. The gang of mobians packed their supplies, food that would last without a refrigerator and weapons for sneaking into the casino.

Luna also made sure to grab her journal, walking out of the van as it caught Shadows eye. She wrote a lot in that thing, and even kept a lock on it just in case. What would she need to hide in a journal, no better question, what secret do most girls keep in there?  
Besides that, the girl was watching on the ledge of a building, her eyes narrowing into a nasty glare.

"I shouldve realized those Suppression Squad losers would fail, they did before." She said, walking along the roof with a radio pressed to the side of her face. "Sorry sir, they failed in capturing your experiments...dont worry your pretty little head though, my next operative is out and after those two as we speak. Ill give you and full update when he returns in the morning." She said, but glared down at the green hedgehog, walking with the white fox.

Her ocean blue eyes glared deeply in the back of his spined head before jumping off into the night.

(Finally finished this one. Anyways, I went back and updated some of the earlier chapters just a bit, that way it makes some more sense or whatever)


	14. Midnight Kisses

The gang of mobians ventured into the forest, getting a great distance from the city just in case there were more bounty hunters. After walking for a good mile, maybe two, they finally located a clearing. It had a small stream running calmly through the middle, having small fish splashing softly through it to the nearby lake while the ground was nicely flat, having pine trees surrounding it.  
"I think this will do for now. Since tomorrows Thursday, we can walk and still make it to the Robotropolis Casino in time." Luna said, throwing down the duffel bag near the shallow stream.

"In three days? Are you sure?" Arctic asked. By car, it would be an easy travel, but by feet, she wasnt so sure.  
"Dont forget babe, ya got the fastest hedgehog around over here." Scourge said, smirking proudly while Arctic rolled her eyes and actually smirked.  
"Really? I dont see Sonic around." Arctic said, placing her hands on her hips while walking off, as Scourge growled, a vein popping out but he immediately cooled down. There was still a date the fox was trapped in, even if it wasnt going to go exactly as planned.

Shadow and Luna walked across the stream, going to the right side of the half to set up a tent while Scourge and Arctic were doing the same, actually not arguing. For now.  
"You still sure those two will end up together? Scourge had to bargain with your sister just to get a date, imagine what he has to do for a kiss." Shadow said, hammering a peg into the ground as Luna tied them in a strong knot, it would hold no matter how hard the winds were.  
"Ive never been wrong before. You could say, love is my specialty." Luna said, shrugging before tying another two knots around the hammered pegs.

"You still havent really answered my question. How much a chance do you think we have?" He asked, not really looking at her, but she looked right at him, those ruby eyes sparkling in curiosity and wonder.  
"Why do ya wanna know?" She asked, tilting her head a little.  
"I wonder about a lot of things. My past, what im meant to be, who I am, even the future sometimes." He said softly. Even having Luna's voice, to the female it sounded like he had his own voice back, filled with a serious and possibly romantic tone.  
Whatever it was, it made Luna move closer to the male. Shadow laid his hand onto hers, looking deep into his own ruby eyes, so far that he could almost see the real Luna in front of him. Having her beautiful, skinny yet strong body, along with her mesmerizing purple and pink eyes that seemed to glow with bits of stars.

"Ya wanna know my real opinion?" She asked, breaking him out of the deep trance.  
"Sure." He said while a smile krept onto the tan muzzle.  
"At first, I thought you were just...another perv, like Hunter or something. But now...I feel like we have a...real connection." Luna said softer and softer, leaning in to kiss the once ebony hedgehog, knowing she was going to kiss her own self but didnt care a bit. Luna couldnt help it and just crashed her lips onto Shadows mouth, kissing him quick before pulling away and panting fast, gasping at what she had just done.

"I-I am so sorry, I just..." Luna said, blushing as red as a ripe, summer apple before she walked over into the tent, leaving Shadow frozen. The kiss may have been short and unexpected, but he really felt some sort of spark that ran shivers up and down his spines. This had to mean something, he just had to get Luna to open up to this. Although, how could she? She just kissed her own body.

Meanwhile, Arctic was looking over the dresses in her tent with a mirror, trying to decide which was best. Going to confront Mogul, Arc had to go in disguise as her favorite character she created, Lucky Clover. She was irrisistable, charming, and most of all lucky with a four leaf clover shaped birthmark on her tail. Perfect for this mission in a gambling, casino park.  
Scourge entered, carrying a bottle of wine he swiped from his fridge before he left, taking a swig to relax his throat and senses. Arctic put the dresses away in her own purple and black duffel bag, removed her jewelry and brushed her hair a little.

As she walked over to double sized sleeping back, she refused to share but did agree to share a bed with Scourge when this whole mess started. Besides that, the fox bumped into Scourge, making the bottle tilt and get wine on her shirt.  
"Agh, man! Got it all over me!" She hissed, glaring at him while he rolled his eyes, grabbing a rag to get it out. He smirked brightly as the stain on was plastered on her chest, the way it was see-through where the wine landed.

"Your rubbing it in, blockhead!" She said, crossing her arms while he groaned.  
"Im erasing it." He said "Your spreading it!" She groaned, unknowingly moving her head closer with that insult as he moved his head up to hers, only inches away as she froze. Inside, Arctic was trying to find an insult or tell him to back off, if only she wasnt choking on her own words.  
"Y-You..." She tried but couldnt deny this anymore. Inside, she really did like Scourge more then she let on, maybe even loved him. It was about time to test if it was really love or not, or even if there was a spark there.

Her lips slowly found a way over to his while he kissed with passion, wanting this for like, ever. He ran his hands up and down her back, wanting to feel every part of her body, both the outside and soon he would know the inside. That, however, was for another day.  
Scourge moaned in the kiss, twisting his tongue with Arctics, sliding it around and checking every nook and cranny of her mouth. They pulled off for air after what seemed like forever, both having saliva plastered on their muzzles, panting as the area became hot instead of chilly like the outside.

Arctic wanted to say something now, but went limp, resting her head on his scarred chest when he caught her, placing her in the sleeping bag. This time, she pulled herself onto his chest right then where he could see it was happening. Smirking, the hedgehog wrapped his arms tight around her body, wanting more of that body heat. All four went to sleep now, two as new lovers and two confused and in love, just didnt know it yet.

*And to TomboyGirl123, I am in need of an OC girl for a story, so just PM me if you have any*


End file.
